Talk Holy to me
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Bible play, power play, I'm sleepy no actual sex Good night. Enjoy. part 2 of my Getting off without getting in Series


It all started when Dean caught Cas reading the bible in his room, normally Dean would pay no attention to this because it happens all the time but this time was different. This time there was a hitch in Castiel's voice that wasn't there before, a slight catch of the breath that was so unlike Castiel Dean had to stop and listen. Instead of walking past the bed room he pushed the door open and looked inside, Cas was sitting on the bed wearing just his boxers, socks, and his button up shirt. Which was currently unbuttoned, but that wasn't the strange part Dean noted as he leaned up against the door. The strange part was that Castiel's face was slightly flushed and he was skipping between bible verses.

"Let them be yours alone, never to be shared with strangers. May your fountain be blessed, and may you rejoice in the wife of your youth. A loving doe, a graceful deer, may her breasts satisfy" his breath hitched here and he closed his eyes slightly as he rocked onto the bed, Dean smirked, leave it to Castiel to find pleasure in the bible

"you always, may you ever be captivated by her love. Why be captivated, my son, by an adulteress? Why embrace the bosom of another man's wife? For a man's ways are in full view of the LORD, and he examines all his paths. The evil deeds of a wicked man ensnare him; the cords of his sin hold him fast. He will die for lack of discipline, led astray by his own great folly." Cass gasped lightly and looked up

"Hello Dean are you…enjoying yourself?" there was slight amusement in his voice as he spoke to Dean, in the moment it took Dean to think of a response he realized there was a small remote on the chair across from the bed

"What's that?" Dean gestured to the small pink remote; as he took a step closer he realized that there were small purple flowers on it, he looked over to Castiel who was currently flipping through the bible for a new verse to read. Dean sat down and picked up the remote, it had four purple buttons on it but the labels had been scratched off.

"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine." Cass started softly smirking as his eyes flitted between the bible and Dean's finger hovering above the first purple button. "Tell me, O thou whom my soul loveth, where thou feedest, where thou makest thy flock to rest at noon: for why should I be as one that turneth aside by the flocks of thy companions?" he licked his lips for they were dry with anticipation, he was skipping versus as he waited with baited breath for Dean's curiosity to get the better of him and for him to press the first button. "Behold, thou art fair, my love; behold, thou art fair; thou hast doves' eyes" Castiel was on fire as Dean's thumb rested atop the first button. "Behold, thou art fair, my beloved, yea, pleasant: also our bed is green." Dean pressed the button and Castiel closed his eyes in as the blissful buzz of the vibrator sent a shock wave threw his body, he let his head lull back for a moment and opened his mouth as another vibration shook his body, he heard Dean gasp slightly and laughed. He looked at Dean and laughed again, his boyfriend was looking at him slack jawed and surprised, as another wave caused Cass to moan Dean's eyes filled with pure animalistic lust he licked his lips and spoke

"Read to me" Dean pressed the second button and the buzzing in the room increased

Castiel nearly dropped the bible as his vibrator went faster "I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly as he lost all

Dean grinned and started toggling between the first too buttons as he watched Castiel struggle to read through the rest of the bible verse.

"Are you enjoying this little angel?" Dean chuckled getting out of the chair and walking over to his withering love "Get on your knees"

Castiel looked up, his eyes hazed with lust and confusion, Dean pressed the third button which caused Castiel's hips to jump off the bed, Dean pressed his knee lightly down Castiel's clothed member causing the angel to arch into the air and whine

"Dean, Dean please the toy"

"Is under my control" Dean grabbed Cass by the throat lightly and bent down "You will do as I say and you will like it" Dean moved his knee around on Castiel's genital regions causing him to buck and wither underneath him "When this is over, you'll want to please me"

The look in Castiel's eyes was enough for anyone to know, he already did.

"Now. Get. On. Your. Knees." Dean put his entire weight onto Castiel's crotch before he stepped back and waited. Castiel took a shaky breath and slid off of the bed onto his knees

"Dean…the toy will slide out in this position"

Dean was thoughtful for a moment then said simple "Then sit"

Castiel fell from his haunches onto his ass and shivered blissfully

"God you are such a little .Slut." Dean grinned, he got on his knees and bumped Castiel's face with his crotch "I think you already know what to do"

Castiel looked up and made eye contact with Dean, his green eyes were filled with lust and power and it set Castiel's body on fire

"Well, get too it. Angel" the word was a mockery coming from Dean's lips and between the Dildo and Dean's new found masochism Cass wasn't going to last long.

Dean made a tisking noise as he recognized the look in Castiel's eyes; he pressed the first button the lower the intensity of the vibration "better?"

"Yes" Cass took a deep breath and started to unbuckle Dean's pants in seconds Dean's erect member was pressing against his cheek "Hurry up Cass I'm becoming..." Dean pressed the third button once again Castiel jumped up and took Dean in his mouth like he was a starving man "impatient" Dean moaned bucking into Castiel's mouth, Cass alternated between feverish sucks and attentive licks depending on which button Dean pressed after a few minutes of this Dean started to thrust in rhythm with Castiel's sucks

"My beloved spake, and said unto me, Rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away." Dean mumbled as he dug his fingers into Castiel's hair groaning when he felt cool air on his dick from his gasp "For, lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone;" Dean could feel himself about to burst so he pressed the final button on the remote and let Castiel reach his release. Dean took a moment to watch his angel orgasm because in all honesty it was a sight created by god. His eyes went wide and body arched into Dean consequentially thrusting Dean's dick further down his throat. Dean gripped Cass's hair tighter and thrusted his way to a glorious finish

"Fuck baby, your mouth is so warm" He exploded into Castiel's mouth with a heavenly shout and collapsed seconds later as his knees gave out. Castiel pulled the toy out of his body before he lied next to Dean on the floor where he watched his little Human fall asleep.

* * *

I did not read over this, i didn't bold omfg I's 12 and i didn't sleep till 2 last night. tell me the grammer errors and i'll fix em in the AM. Still a better lemon than 50 Shades Of Grey


End file.
